


Can't Spell GAME Without ME

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Regression/De-Aging, Choking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: A side-effect of using the Level X Gashat resulted in Kuroto's body de-aging to its 14-year-old version. As Taiga still somehow knew who Kuroto was, Kuroto couldn't afford to let him go.Not even after Taiga has died at his hands.





	

The first person who recognized him in his new state was his first Kamen Rider. 

"Genm...?" Taiga asked, his question trailing off as he stood at the entrance to Kuroto's hideout. 

When Kuroto had reversed his body's aging process, he thought it would be easy to fool the doctors into thinking he was some kid unconnected to Genm Corp. Well, that plan was a bust now. Taiga just had to catch Kuroto unawares as Kuroto stood naked before his computer and Gashat terminal; the deaging process just complete. 

Kuroto would have let Taiga off if Taiga had guessed wrong, but Taiga had somehow knew. And for knowing, Kuroto couldn't let him leave. 

"It is me, Snipe," Kuroto admitted, turning his body towards Taiga. 

Taiga's expression went from bewilderment to shock and back again until he settled for giving Kuroto a forced smirk. In the shadows of Kuroto's lair, the cockiness which Taiga tried to convey didn't look so convincing. 

"You look different, but you really are still the same," Taiga said as he drew out his Level 50 Gashat. "Which means I have to crush your pint-sized body." 

'Pint-sized' was an exaggeration of Kuroto's present state. He was much smaller than before, but he was never considered small at any age. 

"Why don't you go easier on little me?" Kuroto said. 

As he advanced towards Taiga, he gave Taiga an eyeful of his nakedness. 

He had never intimidated Taiga more. Under the faint light in his lair, he caught Taiga shuddering and involuntarily taking a half-step back. He knew Taiga wouldn't retreat at any old horror Kuroto showed him, not after all of his efforts to hunt Kuroto down for all that Kuroto had done to him and the other doctors. 

"When we use our Gashats, it wouldn't matter that you're a kid," Taiga claimed. 

He held up his Gashat and got ready to activate _Bang Bang Simulations_. 

What game did he think Kuroto was playing? Kuroto was a child now, but he wasn't about to settle for child's play. 

There were no rules in Kuroto's game, except his one rule that players would pay for defying the Game Master. As Taiga inserted his Gashat into his driver, Kuroto lunged forward to jab his Gashacon Bugvisor against Taiga's flank. A jolt of electricity crackled from Kuroto's weapon, whipping Taiga's nerves and making Taiga howl. 

A second later, Snipe was down. 

As Taiga lay facedown on the floor, Kuroto retrieved the Gashat from Taiga's driver. He held the Gashat in one hand and used the other to give Taiga a consoling pat on the head. 

These hands which had incapacitated Taiga were smaller than Kuroto had expected. His body may have become smaller, but that was a price he had to pay for his godly transformation. 

Greater powers had came with Kuroto's new-old body; greater, untested powers. And now Kuroto had the perfect subject to test them on. 

* * *

To fully enjoy Taiga's body, Kuroto did more than restraining Taiga's movements. He stripped Taiga completely naked save for the yellow wrap and dog tag around Taiga's neck. With that, he wound duct tape around Taiga's torso to bind him to a chair and did the same to bind each of Taiga's legs to the chair's legs. 

Sitting on his computer desk and facing Taiga, Kuroto crossed his legs and admired his handiwork. Shifting and arranging Taiga around allowed Kuroto to familiarize himself with his new form's range of motions. He grew cold in the middle of it and had put his black dress shirt back on, which now hung loosely on his frame. He wouldn't put anything else on until he found clothes that properly fit him. 

It was time to wake Taiga up before both their balls froze off. Kuroto uncrossed his legs and planted one foot on Taiga's crotch, deliberately kneading there. 

"What?" Taiga said as he stirred awake. He tried to move, couldn't, and looked down at himself. "No." 

He raised his eyes at Kuroto and asked, "What are you planning this time?" 

"How about you do the honours of making me a man again?" Kuroto said, spreading his legs to make his meaning clear. 

"Were you ever a man?" Taiga retorted. He took in Kuroto's boy body and released a derisive snort. "You finally look like who you really are inside. A baby who throws tantrums when something doesn't go his way. How the fuck did you end up in this state?" 

"Some things are only for God to know," Kuroto replied. 

He planted his foot back on Taiga's genitals and dug his heel into Taiga's balls. At once, Taiga's false cockiness was replaced with helpless groans. 

There's more where that came from. Kuroto knelt between Taiga's legs, forcibly spread apart, and lifted a part of the yellow wrap to uncover Taiga's cock. 

Kuroto licked his lips. Would it taste different now, he wondered? He took it in his mouth to find out. 

"Too bad I don't get turned on by children," Taiga said. 

Still, he reacted all the same to Kuroto's sucking. His cock firmed up in record time, pressing against Kuroto's tongue and straining Kuroto's jaw. 

Kuroto continued sucking through the mild discomfort, which he hadn't felt in a long time while doing this. Sucking cock ought to be nothing for him. He supposed that while he managed to retain in his transformation the brilliant intellect he had honed over the years, his body had lost the knowledge gained through physical experience. 

No matter. He could always regain his body's knowledge with his natural talent. 

When he sensed that Taiga was about to come (he wouldn't make the amateur mistake of letting his victim come too quickly), he pulled off Taiga's erect cock and rubbed the tips of his fingers over the leaking head. He spat onto his precome-coated fingers and rubbed his fingers before using the mixture to lubricate his hole. 

Taiga looked away as Kuroto fingered his hole. He reluctantly turned back upon Kuroto straddling his lap and holding the base of Taiga's cock. 

The entry wasn't as easy as it was supposed to be. With one arm clutching onto Taiga's shoulder for leverage, Kuroto lowered himself onto Taiga's cock. He gasped and cringed at the sound of his unbroken, high-pitched voice. Taiga's cock wasn't supposed to be a challenge at all, but it was. And-- _fuck_ \--Kuroto had only gotten half of it in. 

"Your slutty hole isn't as it used to be," Taiga said. 

Of course he had noticed Kuroto's cringing. 

"Doesn't it feel really good," Kuroto replied, "to be fucking a virgin?" 

"Is that what you are now? A virgin zombie?" 

Kuroto pressed his knees harder against both sides of Taiga's lap and fucked himself harder on Taiga's cock. One moment it really hurts, and in the next it was as delightful as scratching a deep itch within himself. All Kuroto needed to do was to fuck through the pain to reach the moments of pleasure. 

"You fool," Taiga said. "Did you tie me up just to torture yourself with my dick?" 

Kuroto would show Taiga that he'd do more than that. He pulled at Taiga's dog tag, wound the long chain around the back of Taiga's neck and pulled down. The twisted chain tightened around Taiga's neck, restricting his intake of air. As Taiga struggled to breathe through his mouth, Kuroto enjoyed the choking sounds Taiga made along with the curve of Taiga's cock rubbing against Kuroto's prostate. He stroked his erection with one hand while yanking harder on Taiga's chain with the other. 

Taiga desperately needed oxygen; Kuroto was desperate to come. He wanted to force Taiga to orgasm too by tightening around both Taiga's cock and neck.

When his climax arrived, he kept his hips still and Taiga's cock right against his prostate. Taiga was coming too; his warm semen a balm to the inside of Kuroto's ass. Shuddering in pleasure, Kuroto held on to Taiga's chain as he released all his come. His thighs shook throughout his orgasm; if he let go of Taiga, he might fall off the chair they were on. 

"Doesn't it feel really good...to be fucking a virgin?" Kuroto repeated himself after catching his breath. 

No answer from Taiga. Kuroto dropped Taiga's chain and pulled off Taiga's limp cock, releasing the come dumped inside him all over Taiga's lap. He got off Taiga's lap to investigate Taiga's state--his victim was unconscious again, now with both eyes closed and his face drained of colour. 

Taiga didn't respond as Kuroto held Taiga's face between his hands. Kuroto checked for Taiga's pulse, and upon finding none, he leaned close to Taiga's nose to check for signs of breathing. There was none either. 

Probably at the time when they came together, Kuroto had choked Taiga to death. 

The next obvious step for Kuroto would be to get rid of the body. However, 'obvious' wasn't Kuroto's style. 

It was time for Kuroto to unleash his godly powers again. He sliced the duct tape binding Taiga to the chair and laid Taiga's body face up on the floor. From another part of the room where he had put aside Taiga's other things, he picked up the Gamer Driver and equipped it onto Taiga's waist. He would get Taiga's life back by inserting the Dangerous Zombie Gashat into the driver; for once he activated it, it would do its work in regenerating the parts of Taiga's body which Kuroto had damaged. 

Dark fumes emanated from the Level X Gashat; the minute particles entering Taiga's body and healing him from the inside out. While the process was taking place, Kuroto pondered on his next steps. He could walk freely around town now without worrying that someone would recognize him as the missing former Genm President, now wanted for bioterrorism. His regained freedom to move about was an advantage of his de-aged body, but sooner or later, he would be held under suspicion again as a kid without a parent or a guardian. 

Kuroto casted his eyes over Taiga, whose body was now obscured here and there by the dark fumes. 

Hanaya Taiga could still be useful to him. For appearances' sake, Kuroto needed an adult with him, or at least someone who looked old enough. Parado wouldn't do, for anyone who spent even five seconds watching Parado's childish mannerisms would be able to tell that Parado was no adult. 

To have Taiga act as his guardian would mean that Kuroto would be dependent on Taiga for a while. Kuroto could live with that; after all, Taiga had depended on him for so long for the Gamer Driver and Gashats and the game itself as a reason to continue existing. 

Since Kuroto had brought Taiga back to life, Taiga's life was now his. And Taiga's body was for Kuroto to do as he pleased. 

After getting down on the ground, Kuroto grabbed the back of Taiga's knees and lifted them to bend Taiga's legs. That done, he spat in his palm and wiped it over his cock. 

It was time for round two. Kuroto positioned himself above Taiga and entered Taiga in a few decisive thrusts. He wanted to watch Taiga's face when Taiga came back to life. 

Kuroto was so caught up in the heat and tightness of Taiga's hole that he nearly missed the moment when Taiga started to stir. 

"Welcome back," Kuroto said, watching closely as Taiga blinked a few times before opening his eyes. 

"What have you done?" Taiga asked in a barely audible voice.

A split second later, he began to cry out in pain. 

"What are you doing now?" Taiga cried. 

Kuroto laughed and continued to thrust into Taiga. It seemed that all sensation had returned to Taiga's lower half. 

"You're alive again thanks to me," Kuroto crowed. "I'm your God now." 

"In your dreams, you junior high kid," Taiga hissed. "I'm impressed that you can fuck anyone with that kid's dick." 

"You say 'kid' like it's an insult, but what about that kid who's always with you? That girl? Be glad that I haven't left your rotting corpse here for her to find." 

"Fuck you--" 

"Mmm," Kuroto moaned, drowning out Taiga's cursing. "I love your ass. Let's do it like this from now on." 

"From now on?!" 

From now on, Taiga would have to serve Kuroto as his new master. Whether Taiga liked it or not; up until Kuroto decided to dispose of him again. 

Not long after Taiga had died and returned to life, he came with his cock in Kuroto's hand; the same hand which had choked him to death. The air in the dark, stuffy room became filled with the smell of semen, sweat and blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> While typing up the fic in Evernote, the fic somehow cloned itself...like Dan's zombies!


End file.
